Some of lactic acid bacteria and Bifidobacteria have excellent physiological activities such as an intestine regulating activity and immunostimulating activity, and have been used in various applications depending upon the properties of the bacterial species. Among them, recently, studies on dieting effects by taking these bacteria have been progressed, and many reports have been made.
For example, Patent Publication 1 reports that Lactobacillus rhamnosus ATCC53103 strain degrades a lipid (triacyl glycerol) which is causative of obesity, thereby blocking its absorption into the body. In addition, it has been known that L. brevis KB290, which is one kind of vegetable lactic acid bacteria, reaches to the intestines in a live state, thereby showing excellent intestinal viable rates and intestinal tract survivability (however, the number of bacteria excreted is smaller than the number of ingested bacteria) (see Non-Patent Publication 1). Also, the following Non-Patent Publication 2 has reported that Lactobacillus acidophilus L-92 strain is collected from feces in an amount 93% of the number of ingested bacteria, so that the strain has excellent intestinal tract survivability, and the following Non-Patent Publication 3 has reported that the survivability of L. gasseri SBT2055 in the intestinal tract is examined, and 100 g of a fermented milk containing 1×106 to 5×106 cfu/g of the bacteria is administered, and as a result, the bacteria are detected from feces maximally at 1×105 cfu/g or so.
On the other hand, as to the Bifidobacteria, it has been reported that Bifidobacterium animalis subspecies lactis GCL2505 strain not only has intestinal tract survivability in which the strain reaches to the intestines in a live state after the oral ingestion but also shows remarkable proliferation ability within the intestinal tract (see, Patent Publication 2). The following Non-Patent Publication 4 has reported that when B. animalis ssp. lactis DN-173 010 is administered to adults, 20% or so of the DN-173 010 is detected from stools, relative to the number of bacteria ingested.